


Journeys

by bittenfeld



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a teensy bit, a tiny seed of an idea.  When I saw the 2009 Star Trek, it wasn’t the new Kirk or Spock who caught my eye, it was George Kirk.  Unfortunately, he only lasted about 5 minutes in the movie, so I was quite disappointed.  Well, I figured he needed more attention.  And of course I had to pair him with someone…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journeys

George Kirk opened his eyes very briefly, then quickly closed them again, rolled over in bed and groaned.

The very first rays of sunrise glowed through the view-port of his quarters.  The very first rays over the curvature of the Earth, that was, as the USS Kelvin traveled in its geosynchronous orbit.  That meant duty started in fifteen minutes.  Just time for a shower and cup of coffee – no breakfast.  He had over-slept again.  Amazing how he was over-sleeping a lot these days.  No doubt, something to do with staying up with late-night activities, then sleeping so comfortably and happily that it took the sun shining directly into his eyes to wake him up.

Another groan and he blindly fumbled out a hand to the other side of the bed, for the culprit who kept him up ‘til ungodly hours every night.  “Rich?” he mumbled.  “Hey, Rich, you there?”

Of course not – the other half of the bed was empty.  As always.  Captain Robau would already be up, shaved, dressed, breakfasted, and sitting in his command chair, perusing the previous shift’s bridge log.  Damn the man.  He didn’t seem to need any sleep at all.

_to be continued someday…_

 

 


End file.
